A Positive Outcome
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: A mishap by Merlin and grievances over the loss of Morgana lead Arthur and Gwen to make the sweet best out of the situation.


SCHOOL IS OUT! So hopefully I will have much more spare time to write, hello to all my fellow Arwen supporters, the wait for season 3 is killing me, and I cannot wait to see Arthur and Gwen. For anyone who has also read my first Merlin fic, _Reason,_ I'm not sure if I should include another chapter to wrap it up, so any suggestions are always welcome. Hope you guys enjoy xoxo!

_A Positive Outcome_

"Merlin! You idiotic fool, how can you possibly−" Arthur's words abruptly cut off as he opened the wooden door to Morgana's room, hearing the soft sounds of sniffling. His foolish ruffian for a manservant had decided that it would be funny to pack all of Arthur's clothing into his stepsister's abandoned room. Morgana had been gone for almost a year now; and the room was still being neatly kept with everything in the same order as it was when she had lived here; almost beckoning and waiting for her return. During the year's pass, tremendous change had been inflicted upon Camelot, and many nights Arthur had stayed awake thinking about how his life would progress. Times were modernizing; things were changing, for better or for worse, yet Arthur knew that the one part of his life would stay and be stable−Guinevere.

She braced against the window, laundry basket in one hand, quietly sobbing. Arthur knew that a part of her always hoped that Morgana would return; but she was slowly realizing that time was putting a knife through all of them, and whether or not Morgana returned, she would most definitely not be the same person they all knew.

Shutting the door behind him, Arthur stood by Gwen and for a minute, it looked like the two were the same. Just two people. He dressed in plain pants and a torn red shirt, his blue eyes running up and down her lithe frame. Hesitantly stepping forward, he asked "Guinevere? Are you alright?"

Gwen turned around surprised; she hadn't even heard the door open and close. Tears stained her cheeks; and she wiped her sweaty hands on the apron of her lavender dress. Only Morgana's trim, royal canopy bed stood between the two, and with every step Arthur took, Gwen felt her heartbeat race quickly.

"Sire? I didn't even hear you come in. Is there something you're looking for?"

Arthur raked a hand through his messy blond locks and smiled, "Guinevere we are alone, there is no need for formalities. Merlin has decided that it would be amusing to hide my clothes in Morgana's room for he thought that would be the last place I would have looked for them. I must look rather horrendous; I need a new change of clean clothes", he said, rolling his eyes.

Gwen eyed his perfect body and chuckled. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as light flooded into her deep chocolate eyes. He would find himself lost in them whenever he saw her.

"Merlin can be quite a jokester Arthur, I think he tries to relieve the pain and tension we all feel as the year's anniversary for Lady Morgana's disappearance approaches…", her words trailed off and she bit her lip. Gwen lowered her head and placed the laundry basket on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm just remembering her, that's all." Arthur nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gwen and trailed kisses between the junction of her shoulder and neck. Gwen inhaled his scent, burying her face into his shoulder. She loved the warmth his body shared with hers; without the chainmail, he felt human. She felt tears brim eyes again and sighed as Arthur softly rubbed them away with this thumb.

"I just feel that when she returns, our relationship will be broken. It would only be master and servant, if that. She won't treat me like she used too; her whole persona will be cold and different." She shut her eyes tightly, "Sometimes I feel that I will always be treated like I'm a nobody."

Arthur looked at her worriedly and held her tighter. "You are not dispensable Guinevere, and anyone who thinks that can leave Camelot immediately before I find them" he grumbled. Gwen forced a smile and stroked his cheek, pressing her face closer to his and grinned.

"You're right. People can't be dispensable. But these old clothes can" she replied sneakily as she ran her fingers up and down his shirt. Arthur smirked; "shall we continue this positive conversation here?" he asked, lifting her up.

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure Lady Morgana would kill you if we messed up her bed, wherever she is". Arthur muttered a word of agreement but was cut off by Gwen's lips on his. She interlocked their fingers and tingles raced up his spine as he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking against hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and he quietly raced down the corridor into his room with her in his arms.

:P Not sure how this one turned out. Reviews are always welcome! Xox


End file.
